


My best friend.....Is a human?

by Timb3erlily



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Protective Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Sad Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timb3erlily/pseuds/Timb3erlily
Summary: Before Nightmare ate the apple, he was happy. The happiest moment in his life was when he met his best friend. A young human girl came to Admire the tree he protected with his brother. At first she lingered on Dreams side....But Nightmare watched as her Sparkling eyes were drawn to his side. The two met, and hit it off. Her protected her, and while the human was not a normal human, she did her best. She wasnt able to truly save him. Nightmare never blamed his best friend for his choice and have always held a soft spot in his soul for her. Here's their story.
Kudos: 7





	My best friend.....Is a human?

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR. HOPE YALL ENJOY THIS

Nightmare hummed softly to himself, the wind making the leaves above his head rustle softly. He looked up at the tree he protected. Well him and his brother, Dream. Dreams side of the tree was filled with sparkling golden apples.  
Nightmare sighed as he looked at the black apples on his side.  
"Brother! There you are!" A cheerful voice called. Nightmare turned his head, smoothing his royal purple and white robes down.  
"Hi Dream. Need something?" Nightmare smiled up at Dream from his sitting position. Without warning, Dream flopped down over Nightmare. Nightmare let out a Umph, the air from his non existing lungs gone.  
"Umph!! Dream!" Nightmare couldn't stop the smile that played on his skull.  
" Brother!Iam bored." Dream whined.  
"Dont you have friends?" The question had a resentful tone Noghtmare didnt mean for it to have. Thankfully, it seemed Dream didnt notice.  
"But I wanted to hang out with you!" Dream flipped over, to where his golden eyelights looked up at His own purple ones.  
"You always seem lonely." Dream stated softly.  
" Heh. I..I prefer the silence. Dream Please. Go out with your friends. What about that Blue kid huh?"  
"Blue...he did seem sad earlier...."  
" Go on Dream. I'll be fine. " Nightmare urged the smile on his skull becoming a bit forced.  
"If your sure Brother..."Dream got up. His gold and white robes suited Dream perfectly.  
"Iam sure."Nightmare shooed him off with a grin. Once dream had left, Nightmares smile fell. He laid his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. Man, it sure sucked being alone...But he didnt want to worry his brother. Nightmare drifted off into sleep.

———————————————————————————————

A teenage girl grunted as she was struck. Blow after blow, though she refused to cry. She refused to give them any satisfaction. After a dozen or so beatings, she was thrown form the house. Bruises covering her legs and arms, she stumbled away. Her family was the only humans who lived in the town of monsters. The monsters accepted them, but her parents didnt like the monsters much. Several of her monster friends asked if she was okay, and her go to answer was 'Iam okay. Iam safe and happy'  
She slowly made her way into the forest. The bright colored hoodie she wore seemed to Sparkling lightly u der the sun. She sighed. Mabey..maney she could run? Yea..that's seemed like the best idea she ever had. Lost in thought, she continued walking.  
The human girl stopped, stareing at a tree. It was huge, and beautiful. Half of the tree was covered in golden apples that seemed to give off a warming light. She was naturally drawn towards it. She saw the other half. Black apples covered this half. They seemed to suck in any light, they glimmered softly, just barely.  
She made her way towards the darker side.  
"Wow..." She said to herself.  
The human girl was very oblivious to the two royal pure eyelights trained on her.

**Author's Note:**

> Ik it's short. I wanted to get the base established. Please leave a comment below for another chapter! Love you all!!


End file.
